Waking Up
by MyNameIsJustine
Summary: What happens when a new student at Hogwarts starts to fancy Lily? James starts to go mad with jealousy. In Lily’s POV This is my first LilyJames story, so please be nice!


**Waking up**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters…sobs

**Summary: **What happens when a new student at Hogwarts starts to fancy Lily? James starts to go mad with jealousy. (In Lily's POV) This is my first Lily/James story, so please be nice!

I arrived at Hogwarts and luckily, while I was on the train I did not run into the devil of my nightmares…Does this devil have a name you ask? Yes it does. But before I get to that, I'll tell why he's so horrible. Yes, it's a he.

Ever since our 3rd year, he has been pestering me to go out on a date with him. Not in a cute way either, (when the guy is sweet and sends you love notes and flowers) he tries to win me over in the most annoying way possible.

He teases me and goes on and on about how we're meant to be together because he is "outrageously handsome, charming, witty, gorgeous, clever…" (You get the idea). He also makes crude remarks about my body parts too! It's so chauvinistic it makes me want to vomit. He's also a playboy which does not appeal to me since I'm probably just one of the girls on his list that he hasn't dated (or gotten into their pants) yet.

As I was saying before, my tormentor does have a name…

His name is James Potter, and I love him. Yes, you did hear correct. Though I will never admit it…I have fallen for him.

Hard.

xx

I was on my way to the great hall for the opening ceremonies and dinner when I felt an arm snake around my shoulders.

"Hey, Lily," James said, "How was your summer? Did you miss me?"

I try to shrug his arm off my shoulder and conceal my blush, but he's too strong so I reply, "Let go, Potter."

"Aww, come on Lily…I know how much you love it," said James.

"In your dreams," I reply as I finally manage to shrug his arm off of my shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I walk over to an empty seat and sit down while praying that James will not sit beside me.

I hear someone sit down beside me and I look to see a tall, muscular (approx. 6'2") auburn haired boy (or should I say man!) with bright blue eyes. He was gorgeous! I felt so tiny beside him because I'm only 5'4" and weigh 116 pounds.

"Are you new here?" I ask politely.

"Yeah, I moved here from Bulgaria," he said with a bit of an accent, "I _was_ disappointed to move because I wanted to finish my last year there, but now I've met a beautiful girl, so I think I'll learn how to cope with it."

I blushed bright red as he smiled, showing white sparkling teeth. "Thanks," I replied quietly.

"Aww, you're so cute!" He laughs. Even though it seems like something your mom would say in a squealing voice, he managed to make it sound masculine.

I had just met this guys and he was already flirting with me as if we had known each other for ages!

"What's your name?" He asks politely.

"Lily Evans," I reply timidly, finally look up at him to meet his eyes.

"I'm Edward Krum," He says, "Nice to meet you." He grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. I blush even more.

(AN: Yes, he is Victor's father)

"Hey, what's going on here!?" yells an angry looking James, who has Sirius and Remus following after him.

He grabs my arm and pulls me into his arms (Which would feel nice if I wasn't angry) while yelling, "Who said you could flirt with my girl!?"

"I'm not your girl James," I say sourly, "Now let me go, I'm allowed to talk to who I want to."

"I need to talk to you," James replies, and with that, I'm pulled out of the great hall and around the corner.

I struggle to get out of his grip when we stop and when I finally do get him to release me, I yell, "What's your problem!?"

"You flirting with a guy you barely know, that's my problem!" He shouts back.

"I can do whatever I want you bossy prat!" I scream. Then I run back in to the great hall. Well, at least I tried to. I would've made it if he hadn't grabbed me around the waist and pushed me against a wall.

Trying not to blush, I struggle to get out of his grip and yell, "Let go you stupid idiot!" 

I go to slap him, but he grabs my wrists and pins me against the wall with his body.  
I start to get a bit scared by the angry look on his face, so I struggle even harder.

"Why do you hate me so much?" James asks softly, which causes me to stop struggling.

"Why shouldn't I?" I reply angrily, "You just want to get into my pants like the rest of the girls you've dated."

"That's not true!" He says desperately, "Is that what you've been thinking all this time. God Lily, you're different from those girls! They were sluts without brain cells, your different, your smart, and beautiful and you respect yourself. I…I love you."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks, "Do you mean it?" I ask timidly, when he nods I say quietly, "I love you too."

With that, a big smile spreads across his face and he leans in cups my cheek (while letting go of my wrists) and kisses me.

It wasn't sloppy and it didn't have tongue, it was soft and gentle. It was perfect.

I have woken up to realize that James is not the devil of my nightmares.

He is the love of my dreams.

xx

(AN: Tell me what you think please, I hoped you all liked it! I called this story Sorry for the corny ending and the errors!)

Review please!

MyNameIsJustine


End file.
